Both landline and wireless computing systems are presently capable of receiving information in a variety of content types and formats, from a variety of different sources including networked sources. Landline systems, such as desktop computers, workstations, terminals, etc. generally utilize commercially-available Web browsers in order to interact with various kinds of Internet resources. This type of browser is generally a software program stored locally at the client device. In the Internet context, web content created with Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) or other language can be read by such Web browsers.
Analogous technologies exist for communicating landline content via wireless devices. For example, one such technology facilitating the transfer of Internet content to and from wireless devices is the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms. Generally, WAP is a set of protocols that accounts for characteristics and functionality of both Internet standards and standards for wireless services. It is generally independent of wireless network standards, and is designed as an open standard. WAP bridges the gap between the wireline Internet paradigm and the wireless domain, to allow wireless device users to enjoy the benefits of the Internet across both platforms. Other current and anticipated technologies are also used or contemplated for use in communicating content to and from wireless devices. In order to view or otherwise consume such Internet content via wireless devices using WAP, a WAP browser may be utilized. Other analogous browsers may be used for different wireless protocols.
Content from the Internet or other networked sources will be increasingly consumed on smaller devices. For example, the popularity and resulting proliferation of portable and hand-held wireless devices has confirmed the need to make Internet web pages and other content available to mobile device users. However, there are various factors that limit the ability of a user to efficiently consume Internet content via mobile terminals. One such factor is the relatively limited input capabilities available on mobile terminals as compared to wireline desktop computers and workstations. This is primarily due to the limited space available on mobile terminals, where small device size is otherwise highly desirable for purposes of portability. Another factor is the relatively limited display capabilities on mobile terminals, again due to the limited display screen size.
The small displays and reduced usability of mobile terminals make the consumption of Internet content challenging, as Internet content is typically designed and formatted for consumption on desktop or other wireline platforms used with high-resolution displays and advanced input capabilities. Because a mobile device's display is smaller and has a much lower resolution than that of larger desktop systems, Internet content must be scaled down when rendered onto the smaller display screens. Thus, a page with many links (e.g., Internet hyperlinks) will be scaled down such that the linked components and the spacing therebetween will be significantly reduced when rendered onto the smaller display. Thus, the display screen may appear cluttered with links, that are difficult to visually distinguish, and difficult to select using graphical selection tools. This, coupled with the relatively limited input capabilities available on mobile terminals, can create significant difficulties for the user to accurately move and position graphical selection tools (e.g., cursor) in order to select a particular link from a page being viewed on the mobile terminal display. It may even be difficult to discern whether the cursor is hovering over a link at all, or whether a link has indeed been selected.
Browsing difficulties are not limited to mobile terminals however. A user's ability to browse and otherwise consume Internet content on desktop and other wireline computers can be limited by the user himself/herself. For example, the user can have a disability, making it difficult to precisely move a graphical cursor with a mouse, joystick, etc. This is true even where the display link is provided on a full-size monitor in the size originally intended by the author or content provider. The problem is exacerbated when the device being used is a mobile device having a smaller display and/or limited input capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the communications industry for a manner of facilitating link or other item selection using browsers and other applications that present selectable links/items. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers other advantages over the prior art approaches.